


Broken hearted lovers

by Newblood_Freya (Fizzy_bee23)



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cheating, Commiseration, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know I should be working on my other wips, it was 3am and I thought, why the fuck not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzy_bee23/pseuds/Newblood_Freya
Summary: Cardan and Jude bump into each other at Vivi’s wedding
Relationships: Cardan Greenbriar/Nicasia(past), Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Jude Duarte/Locke(mentioned), Taryn Duarte/Locke(mentioned), Vivienne Duarte/Heather
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Broken hearted lovers

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song I was listening to when I wrote this

* * *

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” I look up at the man I’ve just bumped into and find the last person I want to see right now. Well, third last person. 

Cardan Greenbriar. Still as irritatingly gorgeous as ever.

My childhood bully and one of Vivi’s best friends. Great. “Christ Jude what the hell is your problem?” 

It would be so easy to just let out all of my anger and frustration right here. To pretend we were back in high school and use Cardan as a target. I almost do. But then I look at him, _really look_ at him. And he looks _wrecked_. 

So instead of falling back into old habits, I take a deep breath and let go of some of my frustration. “Sorry. I just caught my date tangled up in my twin and I’m a little on edge. You kinda caught me in the middle of my tactical retreat.”

His eyebrows shot up. “I don’t know what’s more surprising, Jude Duarte giving up without a fight? Or the fact that someone was actually suicidal enough to cheat on you.”

“Yeah, well I don’t want to get accused of starting drama on Vivi’s big day. Especially drama that might come to blows.” 

That drew a small, almost playful smile out of him. “Oh, I don’t know about that. Vee might appreciate the entertainment.”

I nodded sagely as if he had bestowed some great wisdom. “You may be right. But Heather would not.”

“Probably not.”

Smiling a little, I give him a considering look. “So, since I’ve unburdened myself. Would you perhaps, like to do the same?” I cocked my head. “Tell me why you look like someone burned your limited edition copy of Alice in wonderland?”

Cardan let out a snort that was way too violent to be as cute as it was, and then a sigh. “My ex is here.”

“Oh…”

“And so is the guy she left me for.”

_“Oh.”_

“Who I also dated.”

_“Fuck.”_

He winced. “Yeah… I too was attempting a tactical retreat, just for the other exit. I just- it was getting unbearable seeing them both for the first time since. Them and their _dates._ At a wedding of all places. While I am pathetically _alone_ because I didn’t want to bring someone that didn’t matter to my friend's wedding.”

“So you’re leaving.” 

“I- yes I’m leaving. Because I just really want to stop feeling like this. I just want to disappear for a while you know? Lose myself in someone or something.”

 _Lose yourself in someone, maybe….?_ “Wanna come up to my room?”

“What?” He looks startled. 

I shrug, taking a step into his personal space. “You said you wanted to lose yourself in someone, why not me?”

Cardan blinks then relaxes, considering. “I… okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I haven’t written in several months?


End file.
